Red Lantern Power Rings
The Red Lantern Power Rings are the signature weapons of the Red Lantern Corps and one of the many objects featured in the DC universe. History A Red Lantern's ring is used by the members of the Red Lantern Corps. The ring feeds on the rage of it's user and is charged by the blood of those the user kills. The Red ring replaces the user's heart, rendering it useless. When members take the ring, they undergo a form of indoctrination, giving into the rage and hatred until it is all that they know, consumed with the need for revenge and destruction. When the blood spoils, the wearer expels it from their mouth in a vomit of violent rage. A Red Lantern's veins stretch as they fill with the liquid fire of the red light. Apparently only a Blue Power Ring is able to counteract the power of a Red Lantern ring if the user experiences a great enough hope to overcome their rage. Powers and Abilities *'Red Energy Manipulation': **'Rage Plasma': A Red Lantern can vomit plasma, when their rage reaches its maximum level. **'Red Energy Blast': A Red Lantern can fire red energy blasts. The red power ring can bend the energy blasts to follow an opponent and avoid obstacles. **'Red Energy Waves': The wearer can fire red energy waves. **'Energy Constructs': The ring can form any particular item or construct of Rage energy the user thinks of as long as they have the right amount of rage. **'Force-Field': As a Red Lantern, the user can generate red energy force fields that can also be use to turn the air of toxic environment into oxygen. **'Flight': The ring can make the wearer fly at incredible speed with the manipulation of anti-gravitation. **'Mind Reading': the Red Lantern ring can allow the user to read the thoughts of others. **'Rage Absorption': The ring can absorb and re-release rage energy making the user more powerful than ever. **'Rage Infection': The Red Power Ring is able of infecting others a Red Lantern's rage, which can lead to them being brought over to the Red Lantern cause. **'Rage Empowerment': A Red Lantern can sense the rage in the heart of others and by pumping their blood. The rage and hatred of another red lantern empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. **'Black Lantern Resistance': The Red Lanterns can survive a Black Lanterns attack for as long as their wrath burns bright. Weakness *'Life Support Dependency': A Red Lantern's ring cannot be removed without risking death. *'Hope Influence': A Red Lantern can be weakened by the Blue Light of Hope. *'Love Influence': Love is fatal to a Red Lantern, being the opposite of anger. Any Red Lantern who feels love for another being will immediately be rejected by their ring and die without its life support. Gallery Red Lantern Power Ring.jpg|A Red Lantern Power Ring. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Elementals Category:Weapons Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Oppression Category:Torture Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Psychic Tools and Related Technologies